Playlist Series 1: Soul
by hunnysucklewilla
Summary: This is just a one shot I had an idea for as I was teh shuffling my playlist...Pretty much just a few songs Soul might have on a playlist dedicated to Maka, and what Maka does when she finds it. Will be posting a another one for Maka's playlist.


**This is the first in my "playlist" series. It's really just a list of songs that would be on Soul's playlist for Maka. I have little imagination wisps of stories revolving around this idea but that are not fully formed yet. I thought I'd still post these playlists though, and maybe other writers can draw inspiration from some of these songs. If you do, and just so happen to mention me/this as inspiration, let me know so I can send you crazy amounts of reviews on everything you write forever! ^_^ I've never written Soul Eater fanfiction, but I just might start putting effort into writing down my stories for this pair soon, considering I've picked this for my newest obsession. Thank you all. Hope you enjoy the music.  
**

* * *

"I'm going out with Black*Star and Kid, I'll be back later." Soul informed his partner as he grabbed his keys off the table.

"Ok see you later then, I'm just going to stay here and clean today." Maka said as she went to gather some supplies. "Leave the computer on! Music helps me not want to kill you for making the messes I have to clean," she called from the other room just as Soul's hand was about to close out of the music player he was using before he got the call from Black*Star to go play basketball.

"Alright, Alright!" He muttered back, grabbing his jacket and ducking out the door before he could get Maka chopped from the state of disarray his bedroom was in. That's exactly what he would have gotten if he had stayed any longer, as she walked into his room to get the laundry and yelled out his name is disgust. When she stormed into the kitchen with the heaviest encyclopedia she could find, he was gone. Maka scowled and turned her attention to the computer, setting her "chopping" book on the table for when he returned home.

'I really need some music now,' she thought to herself. She found the music player already opened and turned the volume to its highest setting. As she went to hit play she noticed that it was Soul's music still on the screen and almost changed it before she realized what the title of his playlist was.

MAKA:

Radio Ballet- Eluvium

I Don't Wanna Die- Hollywood Undead

Believe- Yellowcard

She- Parachute

Forever- Red

Never Be The Same- Red

This Is How I Disappear- My Chemical Romance Piano Tribute

My Everything- Goldfinger

Inside Of You- Hoobastank

What You Feel- Buffy The Vampire Slayer

Possession- Evans Blue

Forever Unstoppable- Hot Chelle Rae

I'm Not Alright- Sanctus Real

All The Same- Sick Puppies

Forever In Your Hands (Acoustic)- All That Remains

Why Don't You Love Me- Hot Chelle Rae

She shrugged as curiosity got the best of her and hit play anyway. She smiled and started cleaning their apartment as the first song on his playlist started. Song after song Maka cleaned, and danced, and laughed, and cringed as a particularly sexual song came on, and almost cried when she recognized one she knew a little too well. In what felt like no time at all, the job was done; the apartment spic and span. Maka sat down at the computer and stared at Soul's songs for her almost in giddy disbelief; and as she heard Soul's keys turn in the door, Maka quickly changed windows on the computer and went into her room. She shut the door and leaned her back against it, smiling to herself for leaving the screen on her own playlist she created for him.

* * *

**In case anyone was wondering I do not own Soul Eater or any of the aforementioned songs. I know you probably thought I did until you read this, but sadly I don't. Oh, and please disregard the ending for number 12 where Dawn sings about her sister being the slayer, it was the bulk of the song that reminded me of the black blood demon in Soul… I thought, he's part of Soul why shouldn't the little guy get his own song for Maka? Oh, And for all you LAZIES out there…I have the playlist already made for you on youtube. The link is on my profile, enjoy!**


End file.
